Use of semi-automatic firearms require tedious and time consuming unloading of magazines. Unloading devices are available, but are generally complicated devices, which may be difficult in use and expensive to manufacture.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for unloading a firearm magazine.